Multiple sclerosis (MS) is a chronic autoimmune and demyelinating disease that primarily affects the central nervous system. MS is characterised by the infiltration of myelin-specific CD4+ T cells that attack the axonal myelin sheath and other elements of the central nervous system (CNS), destroying myelin and the basal axon.
The present inventors have found that a combination of antibiotics, previously used in the treatment of inflammatory bowel disorders have an effect on the inflammatory response of a subject suffering from an autoimmune disease including MS and other autoimmune diseases.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.